Runaway Garbage Truck
Location: Indianapolis, Indiana Date: August 26, 1989 Story Many incidents result in two strangers becoming friends, or one ordinary person becoming famous. But on August 26, 1989 in Indianapolis, Indiana, one brought six lives together in a way no one could have predicted. 8-year-old Brandon Miravchick's music recital had just let out. He, his mother, Kimberly, and his baby brother, Justin, all headed out to lunch in their maroon sedan, while his father, Greg, a state trooper, went back to work. 17-year-old Belinda Sue Everman was driving in her red coupe on her way to work at her part-time job. Jerry Bailey and his wife, Jane, were also going to lunch in their black sedan. At the same time, on Louieville Hill, a tow truck towing a disabled garbage truck was coming downhill when it lost its brakes. Belinda was just approaching the hill from the bottom, with the Miravchicks behind her and the Baileys behind them. The tow truck swung out of control into the bottom curve and the garbage truck was thrown off, toppling onto all three cars. Emergency units soon responded, and the garbage truck was soon pulled off the cars. Everyone was sure there would be fatalities considering the amount of damage to them. As he was the youngest, Justin was the first to be rescued. He was covered in glass but miraculously unhurt. Brandon was next. He was complaining of abdominal pain and the marks from his seat belt could clearly be seen. He was put in a patrol car while rescuers started to tend to the adults. Jane was buried under the roof of their car, so even after Jerry was removed, the rescuers couldn't get to her. Belinda's car had been hit by the garbage truck's dumpster and was almost perfectly flat. Greg and several of his coworkers were also called to the scene, and were horrified to learn that his family was involved. He was told that both Brandon and Justin were free and doing okay, but Kimberly was still trapped in the car. Rescuers had to cut off the roof to free Jane, who was then pulled out of the car through the back seat. She was transported to the same hospital as Jerry. Belinda was also pulled out when the rescuers cut off the roof on her car. Kimberly was the last to be rescued. Jane broke her neck and had to wear a halo, and Jerry lost one of his eyes. Brandon stayed in the hospital for a long time with a seriously punctured bowel, and Kimberly's right leg was badly broken. She underwent surgery on it and moved into Brandon's room. Belinda suffered several facial lacerations and a collapsed lung. All six victims involved escaped with their lives and have made tremendous recoveries. The Baileys are happy as despite their handicaps, they are still around to raise their daughter, Belinda is out of the hospital and almost completely recovered, and the Miravchicks are all together again. However, everyone's lives have permanently been scarred by the incident. Category:1989 Category:Indiana Category:Crush Injuries Category:Runaway Vehicles Category:Motor-Vehicle Accidents